


Эффект плацебо

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Don't mess with Kokuyo Gang, Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Ten Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, чем он рискует, соглашаясь на вчерашнее предложение? Просроченной за последние две недели квартплатой? Но все же месяц — это долгий срок. И непонятно, что от него могут потребовать: формулировка «прикрыть несколько операций» слишком уж обтекаема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эффект плацебо

**Author's Note:**

> [Rudaxena](http://rudaxena.diary.ru/) нарисовала замечательную [иллюстрацию](http://img535.imageshack.us/img535/3342/15962993.jpg) к этому фику, за что ей огромное спасибо :)

_Мир огромный открывает двери.  
Чистый, добрый… я ему не верю. _

**Звери**

К исходу первого получаса Гвидо начинает нервничать.

Туристов на площади Плебисцита сегодня непривычно мало — погода не располагает к пешим прогулкам; вероятно, уже не один приезжий, выглянув утром в окно, успел проклясть свой рекламный буклет: там ничего не говорилось о холодном ветре с Тирренского моря, противном моросящем дожде и хлюпающем под ногами мусоре. «Прекрасный солнечный Неаполь» на поверку оказывается совсем не таким, как им обещали, — начиная с того, что здесь не стоит ходить поздно вечером в одиночку, и заканчивая бешеными ценами для иностранцев.

Гвидо, если честно, плевать и на туристов, и на погоду — если бы вдруг понадобилось, он мог бы выстоять в толпе на самом солнцепеке; но ожидание затягивается, и он начинает всматриваться в прохожих, с каждой минутой нервничая все больше и больше.

Когда Гвидо спросил, как он узнает встречающего, ему посоветовали не умничать и делать, что говорят. Это был не самый информативный и вежливый ответ, но Гвидо проглотил его без возражений.

Нужно смотреть правде в глаза: в деньгах он нуждается гораздо больше, чем в гордости; Гвидо все время напоминает себе об этом, но ещё чуть-чуть — и злость пополам с разочарованием и обидой захлестнут его с головой. С каждой минутой бессмысленного ожидания он все больше уверен, что просто тратит время зря.

Туристы на его глазах постепенно расходятся, старательно обходя лужи и спотыкаясь на неровной брусчатке; фотографируются напоследок у палаццо Салерно или у палаццо дела Префеттура, смеются, переговариваются, живут обычной жизнью обычных людей. Гвидо только ежится и поднимает повыше воротник куртки: мелкие капли дождя все время норовят упасть за шиворот.

Темно-серое небо над головой, на которое он время от времени поглядывает, обещает вот-вот разразиться настоящим ливнем.

Он уже почти решает уйти, когда от толпы туристов отделяется и направляется прямо к нему японка, похожая на диковинный цветок под своим прозрачным зонтиком. Внутренне вздохнув, Гвидо уже готовится объяснять, что он не экскурсовод и не знает, где, черт возьми, находится ее отель, но тут японка останавливается и поднимает на него взгляд.

— Это ведь вы — Гвидо Греко, верно? — на чистейшем итальянском спрашивает она, и Гвидо вдруг давится заготовленным для отповеди воздухом.

Только теперь он замечает, что у японки нет ни фотоаппарата, ни камеры, и на туристку она похожа так же, как сам Гвидо похож на законопослушного жителя; кашляя, в ответ он может только кивнуть.

— Хорошо, — говорит японка. — Меня зовут Хром Докуро, и мне нужно поговорить с вами, синьор Греко. Пойдемте. Здесь нам могут помешать.

Она разворачивается и уходит, не оглядываясь — словно и мысли не допуская, что он может не последовать за ней, — а Гвидо только смотрит на нее во все глаза, второй раз за несколько минут поперхнувшись воздухом. Пока он приходит в себя, Докуро уже удаляется на десяток шагов; Гвидо догоняет ее бегом.

Сказать, что он совсем не так представлял себе одну из сильнейших иллюзионисток мафиозного мира, значит ничего не сказать. Впрочем, чего уж там — он представлял не так и эту встречу, и вообще всю свою жизнь.

Докуро ведет его по Неаполю — вроде бы и не быстро, но Гвидо успевает за ней едва-едва; дома, улицы и редкие прохожие сливаются перед ним в сплошное пятно, и лишь один силуэт остается четким — темно-синее платье, прозрачный зонт, черные волосы до плеч.

Наконец они останавливаются возле какого-то небольшого ресторанчика, на вывеске у которого затейливыми алыми буквами выписано «Fiore rosso», и Гвидо с интересом оглядывается по сторонам. Он неплохо знает свой город, за шестнадцать лет облазил все, что казалось ему интересным, но конкретно этот проулок Гвидо незнаком.

Он поспешно открывает перед Докуро дверь, и вознаграждается за это спокойным, ничего не выражающим взглядом.

Изнутри ресторанчик кажется больше, чем снаружи, и он почти пуст. Они садятся возле большого окна до пола — дальше все тонет в полумраке, разбиваемом пятнами неяркого света от стоящих на столиках ламп; со стен свисают цветы в горшках, и пахнет чем-то острым и свежим, как после грозы.

К ним никто не торопится подходить, но это, пожалуй, к лучшему.

И наконец-то Гвидо может внимательней рассмотреть свою спутницу, хотя кто тут чей спутник — тот ещё вопрос. Правый глаз Докуро скрывает простая повязка; черные волосы свободно падают на плечи, темно-синее платье оттеняет белую кожу. Свой зонт она сложила и прислонила к стене, небольшую сумочку поставила на подоконник.

Только теперь Гвидо чувствует, что сам он продрог и промок; поспешно стянув куртку, он вешает ее на спинку стула. Докуро никак это не комментирует.

Прокашлявшись, Гвидо неловко начинает:

— Вы сказали, что хотите поговорить со мной.

— Верно, — соглашается Докуро. — Я слышала, вы ищете работу, синьор Греко.

В первое мгновение он лишь растерянно смотрит на нее, а затем на него обрушивается понимание сказанного.

— Вы… — Гвидо запинается, и начинает снова: — Вы хотите нанять меня?..

— Я думала, посредник сказал вам об этом, — немного удивленно говорит Докуро.

Фабио сказал ему, что появился возможный работодатель, но не предупредил, кто им окажется; он был опять в стельку пьян, и все, чего удалось от него добиться — это место и время встречи: четыре часа дня, площадь Плебисцита. Но, к счастью, тут к ним наконец-то подходит официант, чем спасает Гвидо от необходимости объяснять все это Докуро — иначе он бы, наверное, умер со стыда.

— Зеленый чай, пожалуйста, — говорит Докуро официанту. — Вы не против, синьор Греко? Или, быть может, хотите что-нибудь ещё?

Гвидо отрицательно качает головой на оба вопроса, и официант, молча поклонившись, тут же исчезает.

— Возвращаясь к вашему вопросу, — продолжает Докуро, переводя на него взгляд, — если вы согласитесь на мое предложение, то да, я хотела бы нанять вас.

Гвидо невольно думает, что же за предложение она должна сделать, чтобы он не согласился, и дело тут уже не только в деньгах.

Сидящая перед ним женщина — иллюзионистка Вонголы, одна из сильнейших иллюзионистов Италии и мира, за последние десять лет успевшая стать чуть ли не легендой в определенных мафиозных кругах, и тот, кто стоит за ней…

О том, кто стоит за ней, предпочитают не говорить. По крайней мере, на людях уж точно.

— Почему я? — вместо этого спрашивает Гвидо.

— Почему бы и нет? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Докуро. — Вам шестнадцать, с четырнадцати вы живете один, снимаете комнату, родственников у вас нет, зарабатываете на жизнь случайными подработками, в основном нелегальными… Вы неплохой иллюзионист. Вам, конечно, не хватает опыта, но это дело времени…

В неясном дневном свете лицо Докуро кажется дорогой фарфоровой маской, Гвидо видел такую однажды в магазине антиквариата; ее спокойствие и безмятежность почти что пугают.

Спокойствие, безмятежность, вежливость — и безжалостность вместе с тем. Характеристики Гвидо она давала точно так же, как если бы покупала новый ноутбук.

Он почти что оскорблен этим, но напоминает себе, что сейчас не время.

— Вы собрали информацию обо мне и решили, что я вам подхожу? — говорит Гвидо немного резче, чем собирался.

— Именно, — спокойно соглашается Докуро. — Я рада, что вы поняли меня правильно.

— И что же мне нужно сделать? Подписать контракт с дьяволом?

На лице у Докуро вдруг появляется и тут же исчезает улыбка — это происходит так быстро, что Гвидо вообще не уверен, что ему не показалось.

— Не совсем, — говорит она. — От вас не потребуется ничего, что бы вы не делали прежде.

На минуту она умолкает: вернувшийся официант ставит на столик две чашки, чайник и сахарницу, снова кланяется и уходит. Гвидо на мгновение задается вопросом, а умеет ли тот вообще говорить, или всему персоналу в обязательном порядке вырывают языки. А что, внезапно развеселившись, думает он, это объяснило бы выбор Докуро: специальное заведение для мафии, где при всем желании никто ничего не разболтает.

В наступившей тишине слышно, как по окну барабанят дождевые капли.

— А конкретнее? — наконец спрашивает Гвидо, когда становится ясно, что Докуро не намерена продолжать.

— Я нуждаюсь в вашем таланте иллюзиониста, — отвечает она с бесконечным терпением.

Почему-то это раздражает, и Гвидо смотрит на нее скептически:

— Неужели вам не хватает собственного?

— Я не могу быть в двух местах одновременно, — говорит Докуро. — Поэтому мне нужны вы. Хотите чаю, синьор Греко? Здесь хорошо заваривают зеленый чай.

Он отказывается.

Докуро наливает себе полную чашку, делает маленький глоток чая; видно, что она над чем-то размышляет, и в конце концов говорит:

— Вы будете обеспечены всем необходимым, в том числе и жильем. И, разумеется, по исполнению контракта вам выплатят гонорар; задаток вперед… Если вы согласитесь, конечно же, синьор Греко.

— Что именно мне нужно будет сделать? — повторяет Гвидо.

— Я не могу назвать вам сейчас точные задачи, — с сожалением смотрит на него Докуро. — Но в целом вы должны будете прикрыть несколько операций; только прикрыть — ваше боевое участие в них не планируется.

Она делает паузу, позволяя Гвидо обдумать все сказанное, и добавляет:

— Срок первого контракта — месяц. Потом, если вы захотите, контракт можно будет продлить…. Я не убедила вас, синьор Греко?

— Мне нужно время, чтобы обдумать ваше предложение, — медленно говорит Гвидо. — Месяц — это… долгий срок.

— Конечно, — кивает Докуро без тени удивления. Достав из сумки ручку, она пишет что-то на салфетке, а затем протягивает ее Гвидо: — Если согласитесь, приходите завтра сюда, синьор Греко. Я познакомлю вас с командой.

Не дожидаясь его ответа, Докуро кладет на стол крупную купюру (Гвидо невольно отмечает, что этого с лихвой хватило бы оплатить полноценный обед, не то что чашку чая), берет свой зонтик и встает. Даже так она не смотрит на него снизу вверх; Гвидо и не замечал раньше, насколько же она миниатюрная.

— Приятно было познакомиться, — склоняет голову Докуро. — Надеюсь, вы согласитесь.

Гвидо смотрит, как на пороге ресторанчика она открывает свой зонт и выходит на улицу, но уже через несколько шагов Докуро сливается с серой пеленой дождя; он не чувствует влияния иллюзии, но это не значит, что ее нет.

Переведя взгляд на салфетку, Гвидо читает надпись: «Molo del carmine, 14».

Это адрес одного из доков в порту.

***

Проснувшись, он какое-то время просто лежит и рассматривает потолок. В потолке нет ничего интересного — можно разве что в очередной раз пересчитать многочисленные трещины, — но это помогает Гвидо сосредоточиться и лучше вспомнить события прошедшего дня.

За окном бушует знойный итальянский полдень — привычно рокочет толпа, и сквозь неплотно задернутые занавеси пробиваются лучи солнечного света. Вчерашняя непогода прошла так же внезапно, как и началась, и больше всех этим удивлены были синоптики, чей прогноз в кои-то веки подтвердился. Туристов сегодня на улицах должно быть больше обычного, думает Греко, наверняка они попытаются возместить потерянный вчерашний день. Просто рай для карманников.

«Увидеть Неаполь и умереть», как говорится в известной поговорке; в данном случае, правда, смерть приравнивается к потере кошелька. Гвидо фыркает и переворачивается на живот, обняв подушку. Для него красоты Неаполя настолько обыденны и привычны, что на них не стоит обращать внимания, и туристов он в лучшем случае не понимает, а в худшем — сильно недолюбливает.

Сложно понять, как можно платить огромные деньги за возможность полюбоваться на какую-то развалюху, если ты не каждый день можешь поесть досыта.

После вчерашнего разговора он пошел прямиком к Фабио — узнать побольше о Докуро и, возможно, спросить совета. Но в кои-то веки дверь в контору была заперта, и постояв немного под темными окнами, Гвидо развернулся и ушел. Это было плохо: как бы он не относился к пьянице Фабио, но только благодаря его заказам Гвидо не загнулся за последние два года, и встреча с Докуро тоже была организована через него.

Вздохнув, Гвидо утыкается носом в подушку. В конце концов, чем он рискует, соглашаясь на вчерашнее предложение? Просроченной за последние две недели квартплатой? Но все же месяц — это долгий срок. И непонятно, что от него могут потребовать: формулировка «прикрыть несколько операций» слишком уж обтекаема.

Гвидо примерно представляет себе, какие операции могут быть у мафии, и вряд ли это будет поездка загород. Но чего он не может себе представить, так это зачем такой крупной шишке, как Докуро, понадобился шестнадцатилетний подросток, который не в состоянии позволить себе что-нибудь получше кольца F-класса.

И все же кто не рискует, тот не пьет шампанского.

Рассердившись на самого себя, Гвидо встает и собирает разбросанную на полу одежду. Его каморка под чердаком настолько мала, что вмещает в себя только кровать, стол и табурет, который время от времени служит подставкой таза для умывания. На шкаф места не хватило; впрочем, у него не так много вещей, чтобы это и в самом деле было проблемой.

Одевшись, он сгребает в сумку все самое важное — ноутбук, несколько колец, оставшуюся одежду, кое-какие инструменты, — и выходит из комнаты, не оглядываясь. Позади не остается ничего, о чем стоило бы жалеть.

Пока Гвидо сбегает по ступенькам на первый этаж, синьора Франческа, его домовладелица, высовывает голову из дверного проема своей квартиры и кричит:

— Гвидо, чертов мальчишка! Когда ты уже заплатишь за жилье?! Ещё день — и я вышвырну твое барахло на улицу!

— Завтра непременно, синьора Франческа! — кричит Гвидо в ответ. — А пока — до свидания!

Он выскакивает на улицу, не дожидаясь привычного потока брани, и смешивается с толпой прохожих.

Ноги сами несут его в сторону порта, но силой воли Гвидо останавливается и решает найти сначала вчерашний ресторан. Там можно будет узнать что-нибудь о Докуро, думает он — и в то же время понимает, что это всего лишь оправдание для отсрочки, как будто отсрочка что-то изменит.

С ложью самому себе у Гвидо всегда было плохо, но сейчас он не видит ничего страшного в этой маленькой слабости.

Так что он возвращается на площадь Плебисцита и пытается повторить их вчерашний маршрут: находит место, где к нему подошла Докуро, представляет, в какую сторону они шли… И тут же обнаруживает проблему: он ничего не помнит.

Вернее, Гвидо прекрасно помнит сам разговор, Докуро, смутный полумрак внутри ресторанчика, дождь и прозрачный зонтик, растворяющийся в серых сумерках. Но вспомнить, как он пришел в этот таинственный «Fiore rosso» — да и как ушел тоже, — не получается хоть убей.

Иллюзия, со злостью думает Гвидо. Я же ещё тогда понял, что это иллюзия, так почему не попытался развеять?..

Только теперь он понимает, насколько глубокая пропасть в мастерстве лежит между Докуро и ним самим. Пнув напоследок мусорную урну — уже больше расстроено, чем зло, — Гвидо отправляется бродить по городу, и раскаленный сентябрьский Неаполь помогает ему ненадолго утешиться и забыться.

К закату он все-таки приходит в порт.

Солнце заливает многочисленные пирсы и склады пламенеющим тревожным светом, и море поверх синего окрашивается в алый. Жара уже спала, и по побережью разливается приятная прохлада; в подступающих сумерках пока ещё четко виден контур Везувия, и непонятно, то ли знаменитый вулкан готовится к извержению, то ли на глазах у горожан засыпает вместе с закатным солнцем.

Найти нужный Гвидо док оказывается совсем просто: прежде всего он замечает силуэт Хром Докуро возле одного из пирсов, и только потом — табличку «Molo del carmine, 14» на ближайшем складе.

Сегодня на ней длинное белое платье, и на фоне сине-алого заката она кажется совсем маленькой и потерявшейся. Стоя лицом к морю, Докуро обнимает себя руками так, будто ей зябко от легкого морского ветерка.

Когда Гвидо подходит ближе, она, не оборачиваясь, говорит:

— Я рада, что вы все-таки решили принять мое предложение, синьор Греко.

— Неужели вы все это время ждали меня здесь? — спрашивает Гвидо, чувствуя себя героем какой-то абсурдной мелодрамы.

Обернувшись к нему, Докуро улыбается:

— Я вышла несколько минут назад. Закат сегодня удивительный… — Она умолкает, бросив на море последний взгляд, и качает головой. — Пойдемте, я обещала познакомить вас с командой.

Глядя ей в спину, Гвидо думает о том, что опять идет за ней и опять не может понять, задействованы здесь как-то иллюзии или нет. Ему кажется, что вся Хром Докуро — одна сплошная иллюзия: видимость хрупкой и уязвимой девушки, в которую ужасно хочется поверить.

Стоит ей подойти к дверям дока, как те распахиваются сами.

И тут же изнутри доносится недовольный голос:

— Долго нам ещё ждать? Сколько можно! Ты привела его или нет?

— Синьор Греко, — спокойно говорит Докуро, — познакомьтесь, это Джошима Кен. Ещё один член нашей маленькой группы.

Гвидо кажется, что в ее голосе слышится ирония, но он не уверен до конца.

«Ещё один член» громко фыркает и выступает на свет, давая себя разглядеть. И если Докуро — это сплошные платья, то Джошима — джинсы, кеды и рваные футболки; в ответ на изучающий взгляд Гвидо он только скалится:

— Что, нравлюсь, мелкий? Ничего, у тебя ещё будет время насмотреться.

Гвидо вспыхивает, но тут же делает вид, будто ему все равно.

— Кен, — укоризненно говорит Докуро.

— Ладно, ладно, не начинай, — кривится Джошима, засунув руки в карманы и перекатываясь с носка на пятку. — Я все понял. Пойдемте уже.

Он первым заходит в док и не глядя щелкает выключателем — по всему помещению тут же загорается свет, и становится видно голый бетонный пол, пустые стены, какие-то ящики штабелями в несколько рядов.

Заметив недоуменный взгляд Гвидо, Докуро объясняет:

— Это рабочее помещение, по большей части просто склад. Обжитые комнаты дальше.

Оказывается, что этот док соединен проходами с соседними, и вместе они занимают практически целый квартал — у всех на виду, и никто ничего не заподозрил. Гвидо может только поразиться размаху, с которым здесь все сделано, и попытаться как можно внимательнее глядеть по сторонам; он по-прежнему не понимает, что здесь происходит, но твердо намерен все выяснить.

Наконец Джошима останавливается перед металлической перегородкой с электронным замком, быстро вводит какой-то код — и дверь плавно соскальзывает в сторону. Глянув поверх плеча Джошимы, Гвидо невольно думает: если бы сюда попал хакер, то решил бы, что нашел рай. До сих пор Гвидо видел столько «железа» одновременно только в специализированных магазинах, и то он не уверен насчет количества: вся комната немаленьких размеров сплошь забита компьютерами, мониторами, ноутбуками, винчестерами и прочей техникой не всегда понятного происхождения.

Когда они входят, из-за крайнего компьютера к ним оборачивается ещё один человек — на этот раз в деловом костюме.

— Вы долго шли, — равнодушно замечает он. — Кен, ты опять заблудился?

— Заткнись, Какипи! — тут же вскидывается Джошима. — Будто я вообще могу заблудиться!

Кашлянув, Докуро представляет последнего члена их компании:

— Какимото Чикуса.

— Приятно познакомиться, — кивает тот, поправив очки.

— Взаимно, — настороженно говорит Гвидо.

Докуро становится между ним и своими соратниками, и Гвидо впервые видит всех их вместе; ему кажется, что они чем-то неуловимо, непередаваемо друг на друга похожи — будто вместе пережили какую-то катастрофу, память о которой связала их неразлучно. А может, есть что-то общее в их выражении лиц — все они смотрят на него с ожиданием и каким-то непонятным интересом, даже Джошима, за которого он готов был поручиться, что тот на такое не способен.

— Итак, синьор Греко, — говорит во внезапно наступившей тишине Докуро, — теперь вы видели все.

Она широким жестом обводит комнату вместе с Джошимой и Какимото и произносит:

— Добро пожаловать в Кокуё. 

***

Время от времени Гвидо развлекается мыслью о том, как синьора Франческа, не обнаружив его в своей комнатушке на следующий день, попыталась выбросить его вещи вон — и ничего не нашла. Лучше бы она с таким же усердием поискала нового жильца, с иронией думает он, потому что вряд ли масса желающих выстроится перед домовладелицей в очередь.

Как и было обещано, ему предоставляют жилье — ничего особенного, но для того, кто несколько лет жил в конуре два на два метра, комната просто роскошна. Также ему выдают до неприличия большой задаток, которого хватило бы оплатить самые шикарные апартаменты синьоры Франчески на год и ещё осталось бы; но это, конечно, уже совершенно ни к чему.

Перед тем, как отдать ему задаток, Докуро огорошивает его вопросом:

— Как вы предпочли бы, синьор Греко, — переводом или наличными?

«Переводом? — думает Гвидо. — Разве я похож на человека, у которого есть счет в банке?»

— Лучше наличными, — отвечает он.

Этот вопрос нагляднее всего прочего демонстрирует, что из своего знакомого и привычного мира он попал в мир мафии, где переводы на счет — вполне обычное дело. Гвидо ещё не решил, нравится это ему или нет, но в любом случае изменить уже ничего нельзя.

Обращение «синьор» здесь можно услышать только из уст Докуро. В первый же вечер, когда она оставляет их одних, Кен решительно говорит:

— Значит так, мелкий. «Синьоров» и прочую фигню оставь для какого-нибудь светского приема, а мы здесь люди простые. Это только Хром у нас такая вежливая, но ей по статусу положено — она же, черт подери, наш долбаный голубь мира.

— Тогда, эээ, мне обращаться к вам?..

— Есть такая замечательная штука, как имя, мелкий, — фыркает Кен. — А этого хмыря можешь называть Какипи. Его все так называют.

— Разве что в твоем воображении, Кен, — спокойно говорит тот, оборачиваясь назад к компьютеру. — Имени будет вполне достаточно.

Так Джошима превращается в Кена, а Какимото — в Чикусу. Они оказываются в общем-то неплохими парнями, с которыми можно и поболтать, и сыграть несколько партий в покер. Конечно, Кен груб и резок, а Чикуса излишне молчалив, но это честная резкость, а в молчании нет двойных и тройных смыслов, как у Докуро.

Гвидо думает, что со временем мог бы привыкнуть к этим двоим.

Так проходит неделя, и за все это время он видит Докуро только дважды: она заходит по вечерам, чтобы принести продукты и рассказать свежие новости. Сами они никуда не выходят, и это удивляет Гвидо больше всего: одна четверть назначенного ему срока уже вышла, а он за это время не пошевелил и пальцем; и что самое непонятное — кажется, это волнует только его одного.

Во всяком случае, когда он за вечерним покером спрашивает об этом Кена, тот только хмыкает, не отрываясь от карт:

— Расслабься, мелкий, и получай удовольствие от жизни. Ещё успеешь отработать свой гонорар.

Ну, во всяком случае, здесь есть бесплатный вай-фай. Уже неплохо, чтобы не сойти с ума от скуки.

Вечером пятницы они, как обычно, собираются в серверной — так Гвидо окрестил про себя компьютерные владения Чикусы, — но в этот раз привычный сценарий нарушается: во-первых, снова приходит Докуро. А во-вторых, в этот раз она явно приносит не только новости: обменявшись с Докуро парой слов, Кен освобождает стол и расстилает на нем карту Неаполя.

Когда все они собираются вокруг стола, Докуро начинает говорить:

— Завтра девятнадцатое сентября, а значит, власти устроят торжества по случаю дня города. Для нас это отличный шанс провести несколько акций.

— Ну наконец-то, — говорит Кен. — А то здесь и плесенью покрыться недолго.

Гвидо смотрит на него с удивлением: ему самому Кен говорил расслабиться и наслаждаться жизнью, хотя, очевидно, сложившаяся ситуация его тоже не устраивала. Не в первый уже раз Гвидо царапает мысль, что никто из здесь присутствующих по определению не может быть так прост, как кажется.

— Мы ждали удобного случая, и ты об этом знаешь, — спокойно говорит Докуро.

— Цели все те же? — спрашивает до того молчавший Чикуса.

Докуро кивает и уже собирается сказать что-то ещё, как ее перебивает Гвидо:

— Подождите. Что ещё за цели?

Трое его собеседников обмениваются между собой взглядами, а затем одновременно смотрят на Гвидо — ему даже становится слегка не по себе.

Роль парламентера опять берет на себя Докуро.

— Вы ведь знаете, синьор Греко, что Неаполь переполнен мафией, — говорит она. — Мы намерены… немного проредить ее ряды.

— Проредить ряды мафии? — искренне удивляется Гвидо. — Зачем? Разве вы сами не из мафии?

Кен издает такой звук, будто его сейчас стошнит, но Гвидо не обращает на него внимания:

— Или вы хотите устранить конкурентов? — он переводит взгляд на Докуро. — Ведь вы иллюзионист Вонголы, да?

И только увидев, как лицо Докуро застывает уже знакомой фарфоровой маской, он думает, что, возможно, не стоило этого говорить. В конце концов, кто такой он — и кто такие Вонгола.

И кто такая Докуро Хром?

— Не пытайся рассуждать о том, чего ты не понимаешь, — внезапно говорит Чикуса. — Мы не мафия.

— И никогда не были ею, — с каким-то отвращением подтверждает Кен.

— Но…

Докуро прерывает его:

— Пожалуйста, не будем об этом, синьор Греко. К нашей завтрашней операции это не относится.

Гвидо замолкает, поняв, что ещё чуть-чуть — и он перейдет границу дозволенного. Но теперь он ещё меньше понимает, что же здесь происходит, и это ему не нравится; впрочем, насчет мафии он остается при своем мнении.

Если ты ведешь себя, как мафия, используешь те же методы, что и мафия, и даже репутация у тебя как у прославленного мафиози, не так уж сложно отгадать с трех раз правильный ответ на вопрос «кто ты». Гвидо знает, что люди в так называемой взрослой жизни любят поиграть со смыслами своих слов и действий, но сталкиваясь с этим в живую, каждый раз удивляется заново.

Следующие полчаса они обсуждают технические характеристики завтрашнего действа: когда стоит начать операцию, кто на какие позиции выйдет, в какой последовательности стоит снимать цели; Гвидо в основном только молчит и слушает. Уже под самый конец Докуро снова оборачивается к нему:

— Как я уже говорила, синьор Греко, ваша цель — прикрытие. Но поскольку это ваша первая операция, я пойду с вами. Да, и ещё кое-что…

Она берет с ближайшего компьютерного блока картонную коробочку, незамеченную им раньше, и протягивает Гвидо:

— Попробуйте.

И хотя он думает, что его уже ничем не удивить, содержимое коробочки повергает его в шок: внутри лежит кольцо Тумана явно выше D-уровня; Гвидо никогда раньше не держал такое в руках.

Он одевает кольцо на палец и пробует выпустить пламя — это выходит настолько легко, что его охватывает какой-то неуемный восторг.

— С-уровень? — он поднимает на Докуро недоверчивые глаза. — Вы это серьезно?

— Вообще-то это уровень B, — отвечает она. — И вы можете оставить его себе.

Какое-то время он просто не может найти слов, а затем только качает головой и тихо говорит:

— Спасибо.

— Как мило, я сейчас расплачусь, — язвительно тянет Кен. — Может, закончим на этом с телячьими нежностями?

На этом они в самом деле заканчивают и расходятся, условившись о времени общего сбора.

Когда Гвидо ложится спать, он так и не снимает кольцо с пальца — не находит в себе сил расстаться с ним хоть на минуту. «Понимала ли Докуро, что делает, отдавая мне его? — сонно думает он, вызывая синий огонек и делая его то больше, то меньше. — Наверное, да». Один-единственный этот подарок перевесил все гонорары, которые ему обещали выплатить.

В конце концов он засыпает, убаюканный ровным мерцанием синего пламени. 

***

Сентябрь в Италии — месяц праздников, а уж сентябрь в Неаполе — повод гордиться тем, что ты неаполитанец. Или хотя бы тем, что ты это видел.

Стоит только выйти на улицу — и поток жителей и туристов подхватит тебя, закружит в своей круговерти, проведет мимо бесчисленных уличных ларьков с вином, выпечкой и сластями, вблизи от шутов и мимов, возле подмостков уличных актеров, и, конечно, в конце концов выведет к главному событию дня: процессии с огромной многометровой пиццей. Ясное синее небо, смех, крики и быстрая неаполитанская речь со всех сторон, украшенные цветами улицы, запахи готовящейся пищи и морской соли, вкус домашнего вина на языке — от всего этого может закружиться голова.

Беззаботный город счастья и радости, на время позабывший о слове «завтра».

Гвидо думает, что лучшей обстановки для наемных убийц нельзя придумать при всем желании — здесь даже не особо нужен иллюзионист.

Согласно плану, они должны начать действовать в сумерках, когда толпа станет не только счастливой, но ещё и очень пьяной, — а до тех пор они шатаются по городу, приглядываясь к намеченным объектам. Гвидо выпадает какой-то напыщенный чинуша, с потрохами продавшийся мафии, который должен зачитать официальную речь прямо перед запуском фейерверков; помост для него уже установили, и Гвидо теперь шатается вокруг, пытаясь понять, как можно скрыть свалившееся с метровой высоты безжизненное тело.

В конце концов он оседает в одном из кафе напротив и продолжает сверлить помост мрачным взглядом уже оттуда. Ему кажется, что над городом витает ожидание какой-то беды, и он удивляется, как остальные могут не чувствовать этого и по-прежнему беспечно радоваться жизни.

Время течет так медленно, что Гвидо кажется себе мухой, застывшей в янтаре.

За полчаса до назначенного времени оживает спрятанный в ухе крохотный наушник, из которого доносится голос Докуро:

— Синьор Греко, вы слышите меня?

— Да, — едва слышно шепчет Гвидо в ответ. Телесного цвета микрофон, больше похожий на лейкопластырь, ему наклеили на горло.

— Напоминаю последовательность действий. Первый объект устраняет Кен, его прикрываю я. Через пять минут после этого Чикуса устраняет второй объект; его прикрываете вы…

— Где он? — спрашивает Гвидо. — Где Чикуса?

— Он должен скоро появиться, — невозмутимо говорит Докуро. — Помните, никто не должен понять, что вы как-то связаны. Лучше всего будто случайно подойдите к нему за несколько минут до начала операции. Ваша цель — сделать так, чтобы первые несколько минут никто не понял, что произошло, и за это время уйти от объекта как можно дальше. Вы…

— Я помню, помню, — снова обрывает ее Гвидо.

Наушник ненадолго замолкает, а затем оттуда снова доносится голос Докуро:

— Хорошо. Тогда до связи, синьор Греко.

Выдохнув, Гвидо думает, что зря не дослушал ее до конца, но выходить на связь ещё раз было бы как-то глупо.

Чикусу он замечает почти сразу же — тот придирчиво разглядывает продающуюся в палатке мини-пиццу и, кажется, спорит о чем-то с продавцом. В футболке и джинсах, а не в костюме, он выглядит ужасно непривычно.

За пять минут до начала операции Гвидо встает из-за своего столика, оставив на нем плату за несколько литров выпитого кофе, и пропихивается сквозь толпу к помосту; Чикуса, насколько он видит, уже там. Вокруг постепенно сгущаются лиловые сумерки, и начинают загораться фонари на улицах и лампы в кафе.

За минуту до начала операции на сцену выходит толстый краснолицый чиновник — его лысина под светом софитов матово блестит, и за сегодня он уже явно немало выпил. Прокашлявшись в микрофон, он ждет, пока толпа немного утихнет, и начинает говорить:

— Дорогие горожане, а так же гости нашего славного Неаполя! Городская администрация рада приветствовать вас на ежегодном фестивале в честь нашего покровителя, святого Януария! Мы надеемся, что…

Дальше Гвидо уже не слушает: в наушнике раздается неслышимая никому другому команда, и он тут же набрасывает иллюзию на всю площадь.

Все, что происходит потом, отпечатывается в его памяти рывками: Чикуса вскидывает руку и посылает в сторону помоста рой смазанных ядом игл; чиновник, как подкошенный, падает вниз, но созданная Гвидо проекция продолжает нести какую-то чушь; развернувшись, Чикуса сразу же уходит, но Гвидо ещё задерживается — иллюзия чиновника постепенно умолкает, и, пьяно качнувшись, тоже сваливается с помоста; он протискивается сквозь толпу, панически выискивая Чикусу взглядом, а позади него нарастает недоуменный гул; и, наконец, тот буквально хватает Гвидо за локоть и затаскивает в какой-то переулок неподалеку от площади, с которой они только что так быстро ушли.

Прислонившись к стене, Гвидо пытается отдышаться — адреналин по-прежнему стучит у него в ушах, и ему кажется, что сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди; но оно только замирает, когда Чикуса смотрит на часы и говорит:

— Девять десять. Сейчас раздастся взрыв.

Взрыв? Никто не предупреждал его ни о каких взрывах.

Гвидо вскидывает на него беспомощно-ошарашенный взгляд, но так и не успевает ничего спросить: где-то в нескольких кварталах от них в самом деле раздается взрыв — точно по расписанию; и если до этого Гвидо казалось, что вокруг хаос, то теперь он понимает, насколько же ошибался.

— Пошли! — кричит Чикуса, пытаясь перекрыть панические вопли сотен пьяных людей, но Гвидо только тупо смотрит на него и не двигается с места. В голове у него стучит одна-единственная мысль: они не говорили ему о взрыве, не говорили, не говорили…

Тогда Чикуса сам хватает его за руку и куда-то тащит — Гвидо не сопротивляется, ему почти что все равно; выскочив из переулка, они смешиваются с толпой, и та волочет их куда-то по улицам Неаполя — неровный свет от фонарей придает всему происходящему совершенно инфернальный вид.

В конце концов они оказываются в ещё одной подворотне, и только теперь Гвидо приходит в себя. И вовремя: у задней стены подворотни лежит какой-то мужчина, а рядом с ним на корточках сидит Докуро; в первое мгновение Гвидо думает, что мужчина мертв, но нет, в этот самый момент он коротко стонет.

Кен позади них стоит на страже, внимательно оглядывая улицу. Гвидо понятия не имеет, что здесь происходит, но Докуро и остальным явно ни к чему, чтобы кто-то вдруг влез в их дела.

— Какой отряд? — спрашивает Чикуса.

— Восьмой, Глициния, — коротко отвечает Докуро, не отрывая от мужчины напряженного взгляда. Вдруг она коротко вскрикивает и прижимает к лицу ладонь: из носа у нее начинает течь кровь.

— Мукуро-сама… Мукуро-сама сложно проникнуть в сознание этого человека, — шепчет Докуро. — Ничего, ещё несколько минут…

И вот теперь Гвидо становится по-настоящему страшно.

Если до этого все было просто плохо, то если в происходящем замешан Рокудо Мукуро — скоро здесь разверзнется ад. Вполне возможно, что и в буквальном смысле.

В мире мафии есть множество людей, о которых ходят самые разные слухи — о большинстве из них говорят с жадным любопытством, о ком-то с презрением, кому-то неприкрыто льстят; но есть всего несколько имен, которые мафиози произносят с ужасом, и имя «Рокудо Мукуро» входит в их число.

Если честно, Гвидо до последнего не верил, что Докуро с ним как-то связана — слишком уж не вязались в его сознании девушка с фарфоровой маской вместо лица и демон из самых неприглядных слухов, — но реальность явно не собирается подстраиваться под его ожидания.

— Что… — едва слышно хрипит Гвидо, затем прокашливается и повторяет ещё раз: — Что здесь происходит?

И, кажется, только теперь они вспоминают о его существовании.

Докуро, все так же напряженно всматриваясь в пленника, коротко говорит:

— Кен, Чикуса, проверьте пути отступления. Нам с синьором Греко нужно… поговорить.

Те уходят без единого возражения, хотя Гвидо был совершенно уверен, что Кен начнет возмущаться.

Наконец-то отлепившись от стены, он делает несколько шагов по направлению к Докуро.

— Итак, что вы хотите знать? — спрашивает она.

— Что, к черту, здесь происходит, — раздельно повторяет Гвидо. — Я неясно выразился в прошлый раз?

— Все просто, — говорит Докуро. — Мы охотились на одного человека из семьи Мильфиоре — вернее, на информацию, которой он располагал… и нам нужно было надежное прикрытие.

— И зачем нужен был весь этот балаган? При чем тут я вообще?!

— Мне жаль это говорить, — вздыхает Докуро, — но вообще-то вы и есть наше прикрытие.

Внезапно она поднимает голову, и только тогда Гвидо замечает, что на ее правом глазу нет повязки. Лицо Докуро искажает чужая, неуместная ухмылка — будто по фарфору пошли тонкие трещины, — и тот самый глаз, скрытый ранее, вспыхивает алым.

— Прощай, Гвидо Греко, — говорит кто-то, занявший место Докуро, — но не слишком отчаивайся.

И это последнее, что он слышит, прежде чем провалиться во мрак. 

***

В Вендикаре ему отводят отдельную камеру — никаких привилегий, как объясняет его сопровождающий (на слове «привилегии» он начинает гаденько хихикать), простая мера предосторожности против иллюзионистов. Гвидо не понимает, каким образом он мог бы вырваться и сбежать — с отобранным кольцом, связанными в смирительной рубашке руками, с кандалами на ногах, в конце-то концов, — но ему, если честно, уже без разницы.

Гвидо Греко, признанный особо опасным преступником, приговорен к пожизненному заключению в тюрьме Вендикаре за убийство семнадцати человек, пятеро из которых были членами семьи Мильфиоре.

Когда Гвидо впервые об этом услышал, он едва не разразился истерическим хохотом. Это в самом деле было смешно, смешно и нелепо — он ни разу в жизни не брал в руки оружия, и вот в один день убил семнадцать человек?

Впрочем, никто не собирался смеяться вместе с ним: его нашли возле последнего из убитых, а рассеянные частицы его пламени распознали на площади, возле которой все началось; высококлассное кольцо Тумана тоже свидетельствовало не в его пользу. И почему-то никто, никто не задался вопросом — а что, собственно, делает оглушенный убийца рядом со своей последней жертвой?..

Докуро рассчитала все прямо-таки с филигранной точностью, честь ей за это и хвала.

Гвидо теперь практически каждую ночь снится фарфоровая маска, рассеченная улыбкой-трещиной, и пылающий алый глаз; после пробуждения он сыплет ругательствами до тех пор, пока не становится хоть немного легче. Первые недели две это даже помогает.

Затем он просто впадает в какое-то серое забытье, сон наяву — голова в таком состоянии будто набивается ватой, и можно ни о чем не думать, ни о чем не жалеть. Ничего не ждать. Гвидо до сих пор не до конца понимает, что это все — навсегда, что никогда не будет ничего другого, и что фраза «Оставь надежду, всяк сюда входящий» написана над входом в Вендикаре не просто так.

Но в сером забытье становится легче.

Ещё через неделю его навещает Хром Докуро, и это сразу же вырывает Гвидо обратно в реальный мир.

Она приходит в том же белом платье, похожая то ли на куклу, то ли на призрак, и молча останавливается в нескольких шагах от решетки. Ему приходится щуриться, чтобы разглядеть ее: камера ярко освещена, но вот пятачок открытого пространства перед ней скрывается во мраке.

Гвидо столько раз представлял, как выкрикнет все обвинения в лицо Докуро или покроет ее сплошной бранью, но никогда не верил, что такая возможность в самом деле ему выпадет; теперь же, когда это случилось в реальности, он совершенно теряется и не знает, что тут можно сказать.

Я ненавижу тебя? Спасибо, что навестила, потому что ещё чуть-чуть, и я бы превратился в овощ?

Поэтому он молчит, и Докуро первой начинает разговор.

— Вчера закончился срок вашего контракта, синьор Греко, — говорит она. И Гвидо — опять, снова — давится воздухом от изумления; кажется, это превращается у него в дурную привычку.

Он ожидал услышать что угодно (действительно что угодно, начиная с издевательств над поверженным врагом, на которые планировал гордо не обращать внимания, и заканчивая извинениями, которые он бы так же гордо отвергнул), — но только не то, что в итоге прозвучало.

— Что-что? — переспрашивает Гвидо, уверенный, что он ослышался.

— Срок вашего контракта закончился, — терпеливо повторяет Докуро. — Вы помните, на каких условиях мы его заключали?

И вот теперь Гвидо начинает смеяться.

Он смеется долго и взахлеб, так, что по лицу начинают течь слезы — и в результате становится непонятно, смех это или уже рыдания. В конце концов он все-таки останавливается, делает несколько глубоких вздохов, и говорит уже почти нормальным голосом:

— После всего случившегося ты говоришь мне о контракте? Ты, лгавшая каждым словом?

— Я не сказала вам ни слова неправды, синьор Греко, — возражает Докуро. — Вы в самом деле были нужны нам для прикрытия, и вы не участвовали в наших боевых операциях. Разве нет?

— О да, — фыркает Гвидо. — Вот как это называется: прикрытие. Только насчет операций все почему-то уверены в обратном… Ещё ты говорила, что тебе нужен мой талант иллюзиониста. И тебя не смущает, что мой драгоценный талант пылится теперь у Вендиче?

— Именно потому, что он все ещё мне нужен, — спокойно говорит Докуро, — я сюда и пришла.

Гвидо хмуро смотрит на нее и все никак не может решить — то ли она издевается над ним, то ли все-таки нет.

— Все ещё нужен?

— Да. Так вы помните, на каких условиях мы заключали ваш договор? — Докуро делает паузу, но так и не дождавшись ответа, продолжает: — Срок первого контракта — месяц. Но если вы того захотите, контракт можно будет продлить.

— Ты это серьезно? — изумленно спрашивает Гвидо. — Зачем мне продлять твой контракт? Что ты вообще можешь предложить мне — новый пожизненный срок?!

— Я могу вытащить вас из Вендикаре.

Вот теперь Гвидо действительно умолкает надолго. Он не уверен, кто здесь из них двоих помешанный — Докуро или все-таки он сам, — но время, когда это волновало его, уже давно прошло.

— И ты не боишься говорить это в самой Вендикаре? — наконец говорит он.

— Мои иллюзии сильнее системы наблюдения на этом уровне, — объясняет Докуро. — Сейчас нас никто не подслушивает.

— Ладно, — говорит Гвидо, — допустим. Но что тебе нужно от меня на этот раз? В жизни больше не поверю этой чепухе про талант.

И неожиданно Докуро делает шаг вперед — так, что он видит: ее правая рука сломана и висит на перевязи. Теперь она не похожа ни на призрака, ни на фарфоровую куклу: слишком маленькая, слишком тощая, слишком хрупкая; осунувшееся лицо, тени под единственным глазом и заострившиеся скулы тоже не делают ее ни привлекательней, ни опасней.

Гвидо не попадается на эту иллюзию беззащитности — хватит с него и одного раза.

— Знаете, синьор Греко, — говорит Докуро, — Рокудо Мукуро, мой наставник, тоже заключен в Вендикаре. И его камера далеко не так комфортабельна, как ваша; к тому же последний уровень охраняется не в пример этому.

Она выпрямляется, сразу начиная казаться немного выше, и какая-то непривычная решительность появляется на ее лице.

— Пока что я не могу освободить его оттуда, но могу стать его медиумом и подарить ему свободу хотя бы так. Вернее, могла бы, но… помните, я говорила вам? Даже я не в состоянии быть в двух местах одновременно.

— И поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы его новым медиумом стал я? — спрашивает Гвидо.

— Да. Вот что я подразумевала, когда говорила, что нуждаюсь в вашем таланте иллюзиониста. Фактически медиумом может стать каждый, но если им будет не иллюзионист, Мукуро-сама не сможет использовать в этом теле пламя.

Ситуация выходит за рамки абсурда, и Гвидо не может удержаться от хмыканья.

— Знаешь что, — говорит он, — я понял. Я все понял про ваши чертовы мафиозные игрища, неважно, называете вы себя мафией или фронтом освобождения. Чтобы подставить меня, ты приняла меня же на работу; чтобы попросить помощи, засадила меня в Вендикаре. Такая тонкая, красивая многоходовка — многие доны могли бы снять шляпы перед тобой. Я не могу понять одной-единственной вещи: почему, черт возьми, во все это влип именно я?

— Вас никто не станет искать, — только и говорит Докуро. — Вот и все. Имейте в виду, срок нового контракта — полгода; мы вытащим вас, как только Мукуро-сама сможет войти в ваше тело. Не бойтесь, это не страшно. Вы же видели там, в проулке, каким бывает вселение…

Поколебавшись, она добавляет:

— И через полгода вы снова будете свободны, синьор Греко. Свободны и богаты.

Глядя на нее, Гвидо не знает, плакать ему или смеяться. Даже ненависти — и той нет, хотя казалось бы… Он вспоминает, как задал ей при первой встрече вопрос — «мне нужно подписать контракт с дьяволом?», и как она улыбнулась.

Действительно, получилось забавно.

— Передай своему дьяволу, что я согласен, — Гвидо устало закрывает глаза. — Я согласен, даже если он заставит меня подписать этот долбанный контракт кровью. 

***

Когда-то ему казалось, что месяц — это много.

Но что такое месяц и даже полгода по сравнению с вечностью, проведенной в сером забытье? Смешно даже сравнивать.

Он вступил в игру и проиграл — что ж, такое случается; завтра Докуро придет ещё раз, но уйдет с ней уже не Гвидо Греко, а совсем другой человек. Но он жив и борется, а значит, ещё не все потеряно; даже в шахматах пешки иногда побеждают короля.

Закрыв глаза, Гвидо Греко ждет. Это единственное, что ему ещё осталось.


End file.
